Goofs/Plot Holes
Listed below are any goofs/errors/plot holes that have been seen in Misfits. Series 1 Episode 1 *When ice balls begin to fall from the Storm, Simon is seen filming just after one hits Tony's car as Tony says "That's my car!", but when Sally looks back at the filmed footage, he is seen saying this even though Simon hadn't got out his phone yet. *When Gary is in the toilets, the enraged Tony must have had to walk a long way, down the corridor and into the men's toilets, even though he was watching the Misfits in the main entrance just before and he didn't know where Gary was, and he had an axe. *After Tony killed Gary, he must have had regained consciousness, to take Gary's corpse and put it in the locker. Episode 6 *When Simon is deleting the filmed videos of Sally, it says 'are you sure you want to delete thes' with obvious spelling errors not usually encountered on a computer no matter their age... Series 2 Episode 1 *Nathan was buried with some translucent white earphones and when he was dug up, he had some Apple iPod ones, with the remote and mic that can be seen round his neck. *Due to Simon's Immunity, he should be able to see Lucy no matter what form she is in, however, when we see a first person view of his night vision goggles, Lucy still appears in the form of Kelly. **It's possible that the power doesn't work through the goggles. **The difference between direct and indirect immunity; no-one's trying to alter Simon himself. Also answers the Conti 'goof'. Episode 4 *Superhoodie still appears in Tim's video game hallucination after being shot, despite being immune to the effects of other's powers. However, Superhoodie is a future version of Simon, so Tim probably still saw him as Conti. Episode 6 *Curtis rewinds time to the point where the Misfits never agreed to become famous, meaning they never recorded a TV interview about the 'ASBO 5', however, Simon from the future still has footage of this interview on his laptop in Episode 3. It is possible that all the events of Episode 6 happened in the original timeline from which future Simon came from, but this would cancel out earlier deaths. (Nathan getting impaled with glass from the exploding car (Episode 2), Curtis getting suffocated by Lucy (Episode 1), etc.) *Simon follows Alisha to his future-self's apartment and catches her with the Las Vegas photo and discovers that he will become Super Hoodie; however Curtis rewinds to a time prior to that. Simon should therefore not know about his future-self and thus should not become Alisha's boyfriend or start his training. *Nathan remained in a vegetative state after Brian used his power on him, but couldn't Nathan be killed and come back perfectly fine? **He probably could, but all the others would still be dead. Episode 7 *When Elliot dies, Alisha says that her power died with him, but in Episode 4 (Series 2), it is shown that powers can be transfered by a heart transplant so the power is still available. **This also would explain Seth's headquarters. It looks like behind him he has a morgue like set up, so he can keep powers in dead bodies and get them whe he needs them. Series 3 Episode 4 *When Friedrich goes back to WWII, he ends up in Hitler's office in Germany, but was he was never in the office alone in the first place, meaning he should be wherever he was at that point in time. *In Episode 4 (Series 1), when Curtis goes back to the night he was caught with drugs, his clothes change to what he was wearing on the night, however, when Friedrich goes back to WWII, his clothes stay the same. **Curtis can only travel along his personal timeline, "skipping forward" or "rewinding" his own life ; Friedrich's power is actual time travel, possibly to any point in History. *The entire timeline that is created by Friedrich's actions has many errors, such as: **Curtis and Alisha seemed to be treated as normal citizens, but Hitler had a hate for black/mixed race people. **Technology seems to be the same as in the normal timeline, but it should be much more advanced since Hitler got hold of Friedrich's phone in WWII. We also see a newspaper headline reading 'Nazi Leap in Technology' when Friedrich returns to the present. **Gary still exists even though he was killed by Tony in the original timeline, meaning Tony and Sally should still exist. However, there are a number of reasons why they may not have been there. **In this timeline the Storm never hit the Misfits (besides Rudy), meaning Nathan would never have swapped his original power for Illusion, meaning he would never have gone to Vegas. It is possible that he bought it from Seth before the Nazis got hold of him. However, he might not have even been born from a variety of possible chain reactions from the moment the original timeline was altered. **When Shaun and his forces raid the bar, Rudy claims to be in a homosexual relationship with Curtis to cover up only to be shocked when he is told that homosexuality is illegal. However, since Rudy has grown up in a Nazi-controlled Britain, then shouldn't he be aware of that fact due to the status quo and considering he knows some associated sexual slang? *Kelly should not have been able to go back to 1930s Nazi Germany using the Time Reversal power as she had never been there. **Curtis had a personal connection to the power, meaning he could only go back to events in his life that he wanted to change, but other users have no personal connection to it, meaning they can travel to any point in time and space. *The current Kelly should have memories of 2 lives, as she grew up in a Nazi ruled world, but when she fixed the timeline she went forward through her normal life again. She never seems to bring up her past in the Nazi timeline. However, it is evident she has memories of her life in the Nazi timeline, as she mentions it to Seth and the other Misfits. *Kelly never got rid of her Technopathy in the original timeline, meaning she should still have it (as well as Time Reversal) when she restores the past and returns to the present. **This is not an error, as the Kelly that has travelled forward is from the Nazi timeline, meaning she never had Technopathy. Episode 8 *Simon goes back in time to the point where Episode 6 (Series 1) was taking place, however, the Misfits had recieved various notes in their lockers before this episode warning them someone knew about Tony's death, which were probably placed by Simon's future self. However, they could've been easily been placed by anyone else who might've known. **The notes were put in there by Sally. *It is unknown how Seth could take the power of Immunity off of the original user, as his power would have no affect on them. **It's possible that Seth's power blocks out any affects of the powers he is taking during the transfer, for example Seth was unaffected by Alisha's power of Instant Sexual Arousal. *When Rachel kills Alisha and "moves on", the knife she is holding seems to disappear and cannot be seen or heard falling to the ground, however, it can later be seen on the floor when the gang are recovering. *Alisha's number (07415651663) is identical to Kelly's, which was seen in Episode 6. *When was the Las Vegas photo taken? If Simon and Alisha visit Las Vegas during the series gap there should be two photos; the original and the time-travelling version. As it stands we only see one; so Simon takes it back with him to the past where he pins it up to the wall ready for him to take back with him to the past. **Simon tweeted that he and Alisha went to Las Vegas to vist Nathan, Marnie, and Nathan Jr. This took place between the series 2 and 3.